nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination talk:Lovian politics for starters
Dummies ? Is that the correct word to be used in this context you think ? Lars 10:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, it sounds 'light'. 10:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::hmmmm, Lars 10:37, 30 December 2007 (UTC) I propose to move it to "for dummies" :'( --OuWTB 16:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Why? 16:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh... Why not? :P --OuWTB 16:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Is there are possibility that their is a mapping for all individual politics? From that we may be able to search out where we can keep every place nicely couvered. Because now it is very difficult to see where all the congress members are on the scale and than you could have a clue about what the countries course is. Bart K 19:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nice idea! Now for a good suggestion from me; join CCPL along with me, Semyon, Bucu and OWTB! Dr. Magnus 20:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's possible: yes. But it's also very hard, 'cause we have many independent people of which I have no idea what their political stand is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Or everybody should at his own name to the scale and than you know it. It is usefull when you start with coalitions and when we make the parties more in de country. Bart K 13:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't think that will work, because then you keep on uploading and some people might not do it and some might think they're rightist, while they are leftist etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's right. Magnus used to call himself a "commie", while he was very conservative; and Pierlot is with Walden, but is also more to the right than the rest of the crew. 14:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :This page is very hard to keep up I've tried but either than the stuff about congress the political party thing should just have a main page template to list of political Parties page. Marcus Villanova 14:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm planning to re-write it entirely, since the 2010 State Reform made it all very passé. 14:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Where did you have it from that i am more right? Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::You've been voting rather conservative at many times :). You're actually very interesting, because you're both progressive and reformist and conservative and anti-reformist :D. That's a compliment, I think. 14:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Studying the political stance of people can yield interesting results. As for me; I've been conservative all along and many of my views are quite rights, while others are more leftist (when it comes to economy, I am more leftist-minded). As for you, Dimitri, you are the king but in actuality you are not even in favour of a monarchy. Dr. Magnus 14:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Were all bunch of hypocrites! !Marcus Villanova 14:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm being pretty truthful, though I wouldn't refer to myself as 'communist' IRL. People tend to associate htta with massive collectivization and abolishment of the market. I do call myself democratic socialist, adhere neo-marxist views and do belief in a system of scientific socialism. So am I a hypocrite? ::So have you ever seen Harold and Kumar Escape from Gunatonamo Bay??? The fake George W. BUch had the most disgusting but funniest ass line in the movie...better left unsaid. Marcus Villanova 15:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Anyhow, I am probably the biggest hypocrite by joining the communist party (even founding it!) and at the same time, behind the scenes, flirting with the far-right movement and the cabal-theory movement. In the end, I am back once again at the roots; christianity. I've been a rightist Christian all along, even when I was a member of the communist party. But: a good fanatic is always ready for an argument! Dr. Magnus 15:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::A good controversial figure is always nice for the nation. Edward Hannis 15:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :We have had many controversial figures, I'm just one of them. Dr. Magnus 15:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC)